


Allowances

by KyeAbove



Series: Rebel Complex [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I rightfully blame Joey Drew Studios Notice Board for this, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Wally knows his crush is a bit unreasonable, but he couldn’t help but fall in love with him at least a little.





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me indulging in this accidental pairing. After the brief hints of it in Joey Drew Studios Notice Board, I thought it would be sort of cute, and then I actually started to like it. This story isn't set in Notice Board's universe, but there is some influence from it scattered about.
> 
> Just like in Notice Board, Wally is seventeen but just shy of eighteen, and Mattie is in the early months of eighteen. This isn't really relevant, but I thought I'd clarify that.

Wally was once told he wouldn’t have to clean up that much ink, because it was an animation studio, and there’d be a never ending tale of spilled ink. There was no point focusing on the ink, because it would only interfere with other jobs. Maybe Henry had been thinking optimistically when he claimed that. While tables and chairs and floors stained with ink were fine, ink on the walls, inky hand prints framing crude messages, was less than desired.

Joey had made several memos about how no one should be writing on the walls with ink, but since Wally was attempting to clean someone’s latest work, clearly no one was listening. 

“Joey is a...what exactly?”

Wally turned away from the wall at the voice. Mattie Lawrence, Sammy’s oldest son, was walking towards him. Wally had already faded out the offensive word, so of course Mattie would have some trouble reading it, even when he stood beside Wally, and squinted at the wall. 

“If I said it, my grandma would rise from the grave just to smack my bottom for being so vulgar.”

“I bet Mister Drew would intervene. If only to ask your grandma how she came back.”

That would be exactly what happened. After which, Wally's grandmother would toss Joey over her knee for being disrespectful.

“I’m pretty sure Joey could come back from the dead easy. No need for all this weirdness. Heaven wouldn’t want him, and hell would kick him out.” Wally laughed, twisting the rag over the bucket, releasing the liquids trapped within. “Although, that’s because Henry’s gonna rule the place and you’ve been coming around here long enough to get the basic dynamic.”  

“It’s really not that hard to pick up on.”

It really wasn’t. Even in Mattie’s first week of frequenting the studio, he’d gotten well acquainted with many of the inside jokes. It was a sign that while his existence came as a surprise, since Sammy hadn’t been thought of as the father type before he'd brought all three of his sons to work to prove a point, he was nonetheless accepted.

Wally certainly appreciated how often Mattie had been coming around. It was nice having someone closer to his age around that he got along with. Wally was one of the youngest one working at the studio, not including the interns that would come and go, and while there were certainly many workers close to his age, they didn’t always get along. So, Mattie’s presence made Wally happy.

Although he was a little embarrassed by it now,  the first day Wally had met Mattie, he’d dropped everything he was supposed to do, and followed him around the entire day. Not just because he was shocked that Sammy hadn’t mentioned having children. There had been something about Mattie's smile that attracted Wally. It also helped that Mattie was beautiful. Wally wouldn’t lie about that.

Afterwards, Wally had decided he needed to know Mattie past his looks, and when he got the chance, Wally had approached him, apologizing for being a creep. From then on, Mattie had started to seek Wally out, just like he clearly had now, and they'd built a solid enough friendship.  

“Do you need any help?” Mattie asked, and Wally realized he’d zoned out. Mattie didn’t seem to mind.

“I only have one rag.” Wally replied, although with how thick the ink was spread, he’d have to replace his rag soon.

“Well, I want to spend time with you,” Mattie stated bluntly. “So how about you just leave this alone for now? It must be time for your break.”

Mattie obviously meant it in a friendly way, but it excited Wally that Mattie wanted to spend time with him. It helped that he was right. It was far past when Wally should have taken his break.

“I can do that. We can hang out in the break room until someone chases us out, if you want.” Wally dropped the rag into the bucket, and grabbed the bucket’s handle. “After I dump this, that is.”

“That’s fine. I admire that you have a job at all.” Mattie smiled, and Wally’s heart fluttered a little. “And it’s clear how much you love it.”

“It’s the best job I could ever have.” Good pay, coworkers and bosses that cared for his well being and often stopped him to ask him about his day or just to chat, and his mind could wander all it wanted, since most of the jobs he could do autonomously at this point. For all this joking, Wally wouldn’t quit even if his life depended on it.

All that, and it led him to meet Mattie. That itself would have made the job worth it. Wally knew what he was feeling was just a stupid crush, and eventually it would fade away, while Mattie remained his good friend. But for now, he was just a bit in love.

“If you say it is, it is. I couldn’t do it, so good on you.”

“Nice answer.” Daring to take the chance, Wally grabbed Mattie’s hand, and pulled him along. Wally felt warm when Mattie’s grip tightened. “You should get an internship here. It’s unpaid, but my friend Shawn started out as one, and he’s getting paid now because he impressed Joey.”

“That seems nice. I have thought about it, actually. The best part is that I might get to see more of you.” Mattie laughed, an awkward tone to the sound. “I hope that doesn’t sound weird.”

Wally was most likely blushing, but he hoped that it was light enough that it wasn’t too noticeable, or that his freckles would distract from it.

“It..it doesn’t. I like you a lot. I’d love to see more of you!”

“Then it’s decided! I’ll join your crazy lot. I think I’ll fit right in.” Mattie lowered his voice. “And even if I don’t, at least I’ll have you.”  

Hearing Mattie say that, with such honesty, was truly the greatest thing possible.


End file.
